In the case of two-wheeled vehicles, especially electric bicycles equipped with ABS brake control systems, a brake force restriction prevents the vehicles from flipping over in the forward direction in response to excessive brake forces and torques and pulses resulting from such. Pressure sensors, which detect a critical driving state, are frequently used for this purpose. In addition, there are systems known from the related art which use acceleration sensors and rate-of-rotation sensors for preventing a forward flip-over.
Such sensors are also used for restricting a backward flipover caused by an excessive drive force that is inappropriate for the particular driving situation, so that the drive power and, in particular, the drive torque are controlled in a suitable manner.